


Sleepless

by BaiyauFoxxen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: <3, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have school tomorrow, I will take suggestions, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Its 11 at night, M/M, More should be added..., My poor baby McCree, Nightmares, No direct smut (probably), Overwatch Trash, Reader influence, Relationships will be decided by audience, Relationships will come later, Slow Build, Tags where suppose to be serious..., This is crap., blame tumblr, first fanfic, oh well, relationships might change, why am I awake still?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiyauFoxxen/pseuds/BaiyauFoxxen
Summary: AU in which McCree suffers from nightmaress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which McCree suffers from nightmaress.

The sleepless nights go the same as they always do; Tossing, turning, trying to not fall victim to the endless nightmares that will follow the darkness. This insomnia of goals and lifelong dreams, long forgotten, long lost, coming back to haunt, to stalk in the darkness, where it feels safest while all that can be done is to watch while an exit is just out of reach. Staring to the ceiling, staring at the wall, floor, doors, or clock, all that distracts the mind from this never ending loop. The questions that bring tears to eyes and that test reality from thought, never to be escaped. 

‘ _Was it my fault?’_ Or _‘I could have done something…’_  spiraling in and out through bad thoughts making them worse, good ones making them sour, like the way they died, the way they left, the way we fell and how it could have been prevented, the way we think we failed. It was not only pieces of mind that fell and burned to ash that day; rather, dreams where lost. Family, love, and hope. All gone in the palms of those who where meant to protect it. Sleep holds no answers to why, only bringing suffering in the end. The nights drag on, and it seems as though nothing can break this curse upon those who died.

There isn't a bright candle light out of this nightmare; out of this darkness holding him still. Jesse can only _wait_. And as much as it hurts, he continued to wait in silence for it to pass. For the daylight to remind him:  _You're still in this game. Hold on one more day._

But even with the light growing thin, the candle beginning to run out, he makes a bold decision, one that seems bolder everyday he does it: He listens.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction; Though I am making it partly reader-interactive. Leave suggestions in the comments, and I might consider adding it to the story! <3   
> Note: Chapters will be longer if more is added.  
> -Foxxen


End file.
